Runs in the Family
by infinitysphere
Summary: Link finds the Hero of Time's equipment still inside his item pouch. He asks the Hero's Shade for answers, and about his family. Link must then unify the Hero with his dark self and vanquish the evil that threatens all, aided by his memories of the past.
1. What Goes In Is Not What Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

This story takes place after Twilight Princess, but Ocarina of Time fans should not be disappointed. References are many.  
Reviews are most welcome, flames are not. This is my first fanfic, so be mild.

If I owned Zelda, I would not be writing a fanfic, I would be putting my ideas into the next game in the series. Therefore, you must suffer through the following disclaimer:  
Zelda, its characters and locations and the storyline of Twilight Princess belong to Nintendo. The only Zelda-related things I own are my TP game disc and this story's plot.

On to the story.

**Runs in the Family**

The afternoon sunlight fell through the round windows of the small house onto the wooden planks of the floor. The entire room was mostly made out of wood. It was small and comfortable, and was also built on a tree.

A young man was sitting at a small table, writing in a book of thick paper. He had a black quill in his left hand. Beside the book were an inkpot and a brown leather pouch.

The man's name was Link. He was now known throughout his country, the country of Hyrule as the Hero of Light, or sometimes the Hero of Twilight. The bearer of a part of the divine power known as the Triforce, the part that bestowed Courage upon the holder, Link had saved the entire land from the evil that had infested it.

Hyrule had been taken over by unnatural twilight from a different realm, known to Link as the Twilight Realm. A sorcerer named Zant, who had usurped the throne of the Twilight Realm, had tried to take over Hyrule, too, by covering the land in darkness. The ruler of the land, Princess Zelda, who also bore a portion of the Triforce, that of Wisdom, had been forced to surrender the kingdom to Zant, or else have her subjects killed.

Most of the people of Hyrule had then been turned into spirits that were unaware of the monstrosities around them. Link, on the other hand, had been turned into a wolf as soon as he entered the Twilight.

With the help of the true ruler of the Twilight Realm, Midna, who had been transformed into an imp by Zant, Link banished the artificial Twilight in each province of Hyrule, restoring his human form each time, and found three dark magic artefacts, the Fused Shadows, that Midna needed to defeat Zant. However, Zant proved too powerful, changed Link back into a wolf and left Midna severely injured. Zelda revived Midna, and directed Wolf Link to find the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane.

Link found the Master Sword, and was then able to switch between his Hylian and wolf forms at will, with Midna's help. Both of them had then found the pieces of a magical mirror in various locations. When they had the entire mirror, they went to the Twilight Realm, and proceeded to defeat Zant.

However, Zant was not their final enemy. He was under the influence of the demon thief named Ganondorf, who had tried to take over Hyrule several times throughout history.

Ganondorf held the Triforce of Power. It was said that he had, a hundred years ago, been responsible for the splitting of the Triforce into three parts in the first place. He had been thwarted in his schemes by the bearers of Courage and Wisdom and banished to the Twilight Realm.

So it had been this time also. Learning that Ganondorf had been the source of Zant's power, and that he had taken over Hyrule Castle, Link and Midna went there and fought him.

The ranch hand from Ordon Village in south Hyrule, bearer of the Triforce of Courage and wielder of the Master Sword, had killed the evil king.

Link was hailed as a hero by all of Hyrule, more so when the people came to know of the efforts he had made over months, and the services he had done all the inhabitants of the land, while he rid the land of evil. Midna had returned to her realm to become its Queen again.

Link felt only peace and contentment. The entire adventure had been tiring, but somehow enjoyable. It was amazing how many friends he had made, across races and even different species, and how well he now knew the land.

The brown pouch beside him was part of a larger set of clothes, known simply as the Hero's Clothes. They had been worn by the legendary Hero of Time.

The Hero of Time had been the first bearer of Courage to defeat Ganondorf. Link had been named after him.

In fact, the Hero of Time received the Triforce of Courage after Ganondorf first tried to claim the entire entity. Being impure and unbalanced in his nature, Ganondorf had only received the portion that he most believed in: Power. Wisdom and Courage had gone to the Princess of Hyrule (also called Zelda) and the Hero of Time then.

The Clothes were magical, repaired themselves and had lasted through the worst of conditions. The pouch in particular, could hold any number of items, compressing them to hold them, and weighed absolutely nothing.

Link was now making an inventory of everything he had collected over the years. Even magic pouches need clearing out.

His list ran as follows:

Bottle x 4 – blue potion, blue potion, empty, lantern oil

Fishing Rod x 1 with Zora Prince Ralis' Coral Earring

Gale Boomerang x 1

Hero's Bow x 1 with quiver of 100 arrows – note – belonged to Hero of Time

Iron Boots x 1 pair

Bomb bag x 3 – each holds 60 bombs, two full, one with bomblings

Clawshot x 2

Spinner x 1

Ball and Chain x 1

Dominion Rod x 1

The slingshot and lantern he had got in Ordon were in his pocket and on his table respectively.

Someone knocked on the door. Link got up, crossing the wooden planks of the tree house, and opened the door. His best friend Ilia, a girl about his age with short brown hair and green eyes, was outside. The two of them had grown up together, and Link's adventure had begun with Ilia and the other village children being kidnapped by Bulblins, goblin-like creatures who used to follow Ganondorf.

He let her in and closed the door.

"Hi, Link. My dad wants you to come over to our place for lunch today."

"Yeah, I'll do that," he said simply, walking back to the desk. She followed him and looked at the list.

"Are these what you picked up while you saved us all?" she asked. Link smiled.

"Yeah. I just thought I should write it all down, you know? I've already written all about what happened last year, and the stuff in that pouch saved my life millions of times."

Ilia smiled and drew up a chair. Link began showing her the contents of the pouch.

"Here's my bow – the Hero of Time used it. The Gorons who live in Death Mountain had it stashed in their mines. And this is the Gale Boomerang –there's a Fairy of Winds inside, so it can make small whirlwinds as it flies." Ilia nodded. She had seen these before, when Link had escorted her and the barmaid of Castle Town, Telma, to Kakariko Village.

"Bottles, fishing rod, your dad's Iron Boots, bags full of bombs," Link said, pulling each thing out. "This is called the Spinner. You stand on it and press this switch with your foot to start or stop it. It's not that fast, but you can climb up walls and cross quicksand with it. It's also good for fighting large crowds of Bulblins. Or giant skeleton monsters," Link said with a grin. Ilia shuddered.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up the Dominion Rod. The orb of energy at its end glowed brightly.

"Dominion Rod. A relic of the Oocca, who live in the sky. I found it in the Temple of Time. It can control statues." Ilia just looked awestruck. Link went on.

"These are clawshots. You can pick up far-off things, or grapple to vines or targets with them. This ball and chain was used by a monster in the mansion in Snowpeak in the northeast. And I think that's about it."

Link put his hand into the leather pouch to check if he had left anything inside. His eyes widened. Ilia noticed.

"What is it?"

"There's something else."

"What?"

Link took out his hand. He was holding a pair of silver gloves, shiny and flexible, that somehow seemed incredibly strong.

Link's eyes widened. Images kept flooding through his mind, that of the three triangles on his left hand, a warrior in golden armour in a landscape in the clouds teaching him to fight like the Hero, and books in the library of Castle Town and the now-rebuilt Hyrule Castle.

"I didn't put that there," he said.

Link got up and ran to the bookshelf beside the desk. He took down a large volume that Princess

Zelda had given to him. After his adventure, she had told him about the Hero of Time and the Triforce, which had helped explain a lot of things he found out while on his quest.

"Link, tell me what's going on," Ilia said patiently. He put the book down on the desk and looked at her.

"Zelda told me about the Hero of Time, right?" She nodded. He had, in turn, told her. "And this book describes the adventures of the Hero, including all the things he used and the people he met."

"Go on," Ilia said.

"And the clothes I wore through my quest, the ones in that chest," he pointed, "belonged to the Hero of Time. The pouch came with the Clothes." Ilia nodded, understanding breaking like dawn upon her face.

Link turned the pages of the book until he came to a drawing of a pair of silver gloves exactly like the ones now on the desk. The page beside it was titled "The Silver Gauntlets".

"They let the Hero of Time move incredibly heavy objects like they were feathers, even when he was a child. He found them in the Spirit Temple in Gerudo Desert, and used them to make his way through the temple and find the Mirror Shield, which he then used to defeat the witches known as Twinrova. They were a Gerudo artefact," Ilia said, reading from the book.

"That means..." Link began.

"The Hero of Time's stuff is still in that pouch."

***


	2. Equipment of Time

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit short, but more should be up soon. Thanks to Midna Hytwilian and North Apple for reviewing and adding this to their favourites.

I do not own Zelda. Reviews are welcome. Flames are not.

**Chapter Two: Equipment of Time**

Ilia was right. In addition to the Silver Gauntlets, they found a slingshot similar to the one Link kept in his pocket, a pair of boots with wings, two devices like the clawshots, a small hammer that was insanely heavy, a small lens or eyepiece of some sort, a beautiful shield that had a reflective surface and a pair of golden gloves.

Ilia found each item listed in the book as Link pulled it out. She quickly wrote down the name of each item on the next page in Link's diary.

"Fairy Slingshot, Pegasus Boots, Hookshot, Longshot, Megaton Hammer, Lens of Truth, Mirror Shield and Golden Gauntlets. The golden ones are more powerful than silver," Ilia said, looking at the book.

Link put on both pairs of gloves (one at a time), relishing the feel of strength and comfort they gave.

He put his hand under the table, and lifted it effortlessly. Ilia cried out.

"Sorry, Ilia," Link said sheepishly. She gave him an icy glare and continued reading.

"The Hero of Time was also called Link!" she exclaimed after a while.

"I know, Rusl named me after him."

"And you inherited his Triforce," Ilia murmured. Link looked stunned.

"Say that again," he said slowly.

"You inherited..." Ilia realized what Link was thinking. The two of them looked at each other.

"There's one way to find out," Link said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ilia asked. Link walked over to a chest in the corner of the room and opened it. Inside it were the rest of the Hero's Clothes.

Link took out the green tunic, which repaired itself as soon as it was torn and had lasted for a hundred years through all sorts of conditions. He then pulled out the chain mail and breeches that he wore beneath it, the leather gloves and bracers he used, the belt and armoured boots and the floppy pointed green cap that were an essential part of the Hero's Clothes.

"We have an hour before lunchtime. We're going to find the Hero of Time," Link said. Ilia stared at him.

"Are you crazy? He lived a hundred years ago, Link!" Link didn't reply. He walked over to the small bathroom he had behind his house and quickly changed from his farmhand clothes into the beautiful adventure garb. He grabbed the brown leather pouch from the desk and attached it to his belt, after throwing all his equipment (and the Hero's) into it.

"Ilia, I found a lot of things and people in Hyrule. Things that no one else had even heard of. I've fought monsters that could make your nightmares quiver, seen magic that could rip apart a whole castle and heard stories that are only told behind closed doors. You have to believe me now, like you did when I came back to Ordon." She just nodded, getting up.

Link pulled the horse call Ilia had made for him out of his old clothes, as well as his slingshot. He put them into the magic pouch. He picked up the Hylian Shield and his new sword from the corner of the room, strapping them onto his back. Ever since the Ordon children had been kidnapped, on the day the Twilight covered Hyrule, Link never left home weaponless. He also knew the value of every single item he possessed, and how even the Dominion Rod or a Clawshot could save his life.

"Let's go," he said. They went outside, and climbed down the ladder in front of the house. Link's horse, Epona, was chewing the grass around the base of the ladder.

"Come on, Epona, short trip," Link said as they got on. She whinnied in reply. She had faced Ganondorf and his phantom stallion in battle, alongside her master. What was a short trip compared to that?

***


	3. The Hero's Shade

Author's Note: To make up for the short second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to Midna Hytwilian for her great reviews.

Since I own nothing of Zelda, I disclaim:

I own nothing of Zelda.

**Chapter Three: The Hero's Shade**

They rode out of Ordon into the woods in the north. They stopped for a while at the spring of the Light Spirit that protected the province. Link walked into the area.

"Greetings, O Spirit," he said. The Light Spirit Ordona, in the shape of a goat, appeared above the spring.

"Hello, Hero. What is it you want?"

"Just on a short trip. I needed some things from the Great Fairy," Link said. The spirit nodded.

"She's over there." The goat indicated, with its horns, a cloud of glowing dust and light a few feet away. Link thanked the spirit and walked over to the Great Fairy.

"Great Fairy, I ask for a bottle's worth of Fairy's Tears and a fairy to keep with me," he said, holding out two bottles. The Great Fairy, without taking her human form, filled one bottle with a purple liquid – Fairy's Tears, which could heal wounds, restore energy and also increase Link's strength. She then spoke.

"You can take any of the fairies in this spring. Fare you well."

Link picked up one of the fairies that danced around the spring and put it into his remaining bottle. He thanked the Great Fairy and returned to Ilia.

"What did you go there for?" she asked, as they got back on Epona.

"Fairy's Tears and a bottled fairy," he explained. "In case we need them."

***

They rode out into Faron Woods. Link was amazed at how peaceful it was now. When the twilight had covered Hyrule, Faron had been the first place Link had seen under its influence. The memories still shook him.

Link stopped Epona in a narrow tract of the woods. He looked up, at the towering trees around him.

"Hero's Shade!" he called. "Are you there?"

Ilia looked at him strangely, but said nothing. Link looked around again.

Something bright and golden flashed past them. Instead of waiting, it dashed onwards into the woods.

"Ilia, go back to the lantern seller, Coro, and wait with him. I'll be back, all right?" Link said, softly but firmly.

"What's wrong?"

"I...have to go," he said, waving a hand towards where the golden streak had disappeared.

"Be safe," she said, turning Epona around as Link dropped off and began running into the woods.

***

Once Ilia was out of sight, Link rummaged through his pouch, until he found a small object that was tightly wrapped in brown leather. The one thing he hadn't shown her.

The golden streak – it was, in fact, a wolf – was quite far ahead of him. It was already in the clearing of South Faron Woods, and would soon be near the north expanse. Link unwrapped the leather from the object, and it fell into his palm. It was a small spiky purplish-black crystal.

Link groaned as he felt the familiar transformation take place. Within seconds, he had become a wolf. The pouch still dangled from around his neck. His Hero's Clothes, sword and shield had been sucked into it.

Wolf Link dashed through the woods, tearing through grass and shrubs, until he caught up with the golden wolf at the immense clearing of North Faron Woods. The poisonous fog that had once been there was gone, but it was still large and unnerving.

He chased the wolf to the northeast, where the ground dropped away into a massive gorge. However, both wolves, grey and golden, kept running, and jumped neatly off the edge.

Link grinned. Wolfishly. This was a trick he had learnt when with Midna – when he was in wolf form, he could chase down nearly any target and jump seemingly impossible gaps.

They jumped from ledge to ledge until they reached the Sacred Grove.

The golden wolf did not give Link any time to rest or to admire the beauty of the secret forest. It ran on through the grove, on a path Link had only taken four times before, until it came to the ruins of the Temple of Time.

Wolf Link went up to the golden wolf, which was standing beside a pedestal. The pedestal contained a sword of amazing beauty. The Master Sword.

Link understood. The golden wolf had wanted him to take the sword. Hyrule needed saving.

He walked up to it and touched it with his nose. The sword glowed and Link suddenly found himself back in human form, clothes on, pouch on his belt. The golden wolf too changed into a human shape.

A tall warrior stood before Link. He wore golden armour and a helmet that covered most of his face. He held a sword that was almost exactly like the Master Sword, and a round bronze shield.

"Hello, Hero's Shade."

"Hello, Link."

Link had met the Hero's Shade seven times during his journey. Seven times had he found the golden wolf (mostly by howling a song at a special Howling Stone) and seven times had he been taught a special skill by the swordsman.

The Shade was the spirit of a former Hero, who needed to pass on his knowledge to Link in order for Link to save Hyrule from Zant and Ganondorf. The skills Link had learnt from him had saved his life, as well as that of others, umpteen times.

However, Link had realised who exactly the Hero's Shade was.

The first clue: both of them were left-handed, just like the Hero of Time. Link knew that the Hero's essence would be in any bearer of Courage, so that explained why he was left-handed. But the Hero's Shade...

The second clue: the replica of the Master Sword the Shade used.

The third clue: the Shade's knowledge of Hyrule and of fighting.

The fourth clue: The Spin Attack. Link had learned this technique from the village swordsman, Rusl. But the Spin Attack the Hero's Shade had taught him...only the Hero of Time was said to have had a spin attack like that.

The fifth clue: The Hero's Shade had called Link "my child." Link had suspected that all the bearers of Courage were descended from the Hero of Time.

"You need to save Hyrule once more," the Hero's Shade said. Link opened his pouch.

"We need to talk first."

***


	4. Stories and Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay. I was out of town.

This chapter is long. The plot of the main story isn't brought in, except for the end. That is very important.  
Those who know the story of Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask and some of the other games will find this chapter familiar. Those who do not should be able to understand it, I have explained the events.

As always, I must disclaim:

I do not own Zelda, the game stories, the characters or the places.

Hope you like it. Please review.

**Chapter Four: Stories and Family Matters**

"You're the Hero of Time, aren't you?" Link said, to the point as always.

"I am. How did you find out?"

"There were signs...the Great Spin Attack and your last words gave it away," Link said with a grin. The Shade smiled.

"Can you tell me your story?" Link asked. The Shade complied.

"My name was also Link. In fact, I appeared to your village blacksmith in a dream and told him what to name you. This was eighteen years ago, when he found you on his doorstep." Link sat down and listened.

"I grew up in these forests. Then, it was called Kokiri Forest. Children known as Kokiri, who never grew up, lived there, under the guidance of a sentient, wise tree, known as the Great Deku Tree."

"One day, I dreamt of a young girl being taken away by a large man on a black horse. On that same day, the Deku Tree fell sick, and I went inside to cure him. I defeated a spider known as Gohma in its depths, but the Tree had already been badly poisoned. He died soon after. Before he left, the Tree told me that I would be a great hero, and would have to save Hyrule. He told me of the Triforce, and of Ganondorf, who had put Gohma inside him."

"The Tree gave me the Spiritual Stone of the forest, the Kokiri Emerald. He told me to find the Princess of the land, Zelda, and also find the other two Spiritual Stones, so I could defeat Ganondorf."

"I did so, guided by a fairy called Navi. I helped the Gorons reclaim their food supplies from the lizards called Dodongos, and I rescued the Zora Princess from inside their deity Lord Jabu-Jabu. For these, I was rewarded with the other two Stones, the Goron Ruby and Zora Sapphire."

"I then went to find Princess Zelda. I found her and her nursemaid Impa escaping the castle on a horse, chased by Ganondorf. Zelda threw a blue object in the castle moat, which turned out to be the Ocarina of Time. My best friend, Saria, had taught me to play the ocarina already."

"Zelda told me telepathically how to obtain the Master Sword, which you now hold, Link. I followed her instructions, went to the Temple of Time, and used the three Stones and Ocarina to open the Door of Time. I went into the Sacred Realm, and drew the Master Sword in the Temple of Light there."

"I was frozen in time for seven years, Link." Link stared. This was not mentioned anywhere.

"The Sage of Light, Rauru, appeared then. He told me I had been too young to wield the sword, and so I was put to sleep until I was old enough to bear it. However, Ganondorf had followed me into the Sacred Realm, and claimed the Triforce while I left the door to it open."

"However, he only believed in Power, and that was the portion he received. Zelda had then gotten the portion of Wisdom, while I had gotten Courage." The Hero's Shade took off his glove and showed Link the three triangles on his left hand.

"Now, I was seventeen, with a terrible burden – saving Hyrule – and terrible power – one third of the Triforce. But I took it well. Rauru told me to return to Hyrule and find the other six sages, and together we would defeat Ganondorf."

"I fought my way across Hyrule, which was now in ruins. I found five Sages in five parts. Every time I entered a region, the people who helped me most there turned out to be the Sages."

"Saria, my best friend and a respected Kokiri, was the Forest Sage. The Goron chief Darunia who had given me the Ruby was the Fire Sage. The Zora Princess Ruto was that of Water. Shadow was Zelda's Sheikah guardian Impa, while Spirit was held by the Gerudo chieftain Nabooru. I defeated evils in each of the Sage's temples and unlocked their powers as Sages."

"The Ocarina of Time let me do great things with music. But the best of all was that I could travel back in time, seven years, to my peaceful childhood, and escape from the violence and chaos of Ganondorf's realm. That kept me sane, Link. That and one other thing."

"Her name was Malon. Her father ran Lon Lon Ranch in Hyrule Field, the best keepers of horses and suppliers of dairy products. She was a great friend, and then something more."

"I gathered the Sages and fought my way through Hyrule Castle. I defeated Ganon finally, with Zelda's help. She turned out to be the Sage of Time. Since Ganondorf could not die then, the Sages sealed him away into the Twilight Realm."

"Zelda sent me back to my childhood with the Ocarina. It was painful, losing seven years of hard work and adventure, but it was worth it."

"Later, Navi went away, and while looking for her, I reached a world called Termina, whose moon was about to crash onto it. I found the source of the evil over the land, the embodiment of a great power called Majora, in the form of a mask. I had three days before Termina was destroyed."

"I fought the evils of the land for three days. Then I found the Skull Kid – he is still around here somewhere – possessed by Majora's Mask. He had stolen my Ocarina. I got it back from him, and used it to replay the three days until I could free the Four Giants who protected the land."

"The Giants stopped the Moon from falling, and I went onto it and destroyed Majora. I found my way back to Hyrule somehow, married Malon and led a peaceful life."

Link smiled. This was how stories should be.

But...

"Why did you have to stay behind? As a spirit?"

"I made that choice myself. I needed to train you to face Ganondorf. Then I could return to my loved ones in the Sacred Realm. I can still come here to talk to you if needed."

"Thank you." The living Link said. "But why me? And why did you call me your child?"

"I had a son with Malon, who we also named Link. He too was a great hero. Princess, no, Queen Zelda married a noble and had a daughter, who was also named Zelda. Our son saved the young Princess from Ganondorf, who had returned. Twice."

"He then went to different countries to protect them from evil. Holodrum, Labrynna. Our son was no less of a hero than I. I had two large quests, he had several smaller ones. That was the primary difference."

"Our son married a girl from Castle Town, and he too led a quiet life after his adventures. He named his son Link too, just as the Princess also named her daughter Zelda. That daughter is your ruler today."

"But that might mean..."

"Not 'might mean'. Link II is your father. And I am your grandfather."

"Where are my parents?" Link asked.

"Your mother had to go to Labrynna to help them rebuild after the evils that shook their land. Your father saved a land known as Koholint Island, but is still at sea. They're alive, child."

"And you're my grandfather."

_The Hero of Time's my grandfather._


	5. Attack

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. This is a short chapter, but once again, it helps the story continue. Hope it doesn't sound too much like other stories.

I do not own Zelda, the characters, stories or places. Reviews are most welcome. Thanks to everyone who _did _review.

To Ri2 - in my story, Link's parents are alive. The main plot is not really about this, but I like the idea of them being in it. Their absence will be explained later.

Hope you like it.

**Chapter Five: Attack**

Link still couldn't quite believe it. He slowly got to his feet.

The Hero of Time's eyes widened. He seemed to hear something that Link could not.

"You have to go."

"Where?"

"They're attacking from the Hidden Village."

"Who?" Link was getting tired of his one-word questions.

"You'll see."

"But, I still have so much to ask you. Like, why did you leave your stuff in the pouch?" Link asked.

"So that you could use it now," the golden-clad hero said cryptically.

The Hero of Time raised a palm. A glowing golden light shone. When it faded, both of them were in the Hidden Village, beside the Howling Stone.

"Go, Link. Do us proud."

***

The Hero's Shade vanished. Link looked around. There was him, the fence, the dilapidated building and...a chicken. Link reached into the pouch until he found the shadow crystal, and found himself turned into a wolf. He ran up to the white Cucco (the chicken in question).

"It's you! Good! Something's coming from the cliffs in the north. You need to stop them!" the Cucco squawked. Sometimes Link really didn't like being able to talk to animals.

_Why me? _was what he thought, as he put a paw into the pouch around his neck.

"Go! What are you waiting for?"

_Shut up, you daft Cucco._

Link finally found the Master Sword's hilt inside the magic pouch. He was already running by the time he turned back into a human.

***

Link looked up at the cliffs above Impaz's house, in the north of the old village, and stared in shock.

Dark shapes were swarming down the cliffs. Hundreds of them. The sky had turned unnaturally cloudy as well. Link peered closer, and saw with shock that the dark shapes had an unsteady gait, almost like dogs walking, and had reddish markings on their heads.

Shadow Beasts.

The clamour of the beasts running down the mountainside stopped when they noticed Link's presence. They reached the foot, and looked at him, alone in the middle of the high street.

The black heads of the creatures looked at the elfin young man in green. They met hard blue eyes. Eyes that had seen terrible things. Eyes that scared even them, when the owner of the eyes was fighting.

Link looked at the crowd of Shadow Beasts, smiled and unsheathed the Master Sword with a loud metallic ring.

***

Link made a mental check of what he would need.

_Sword. Left hand. Shield. Right hand. _

_Bow. At waist. Arrows. On back. _

_Clawshots. In pouch. Midna..._

Link cursed. She was not fighting with him. He was often teased with her – none of these were true. But he missed having such a great ally.

The Shadow Beasts roared, eerie screeches that made Link's sensitive Hylian ears hurt. They charged towards him. He turned his head slightly downwards and glared at them.

The front line stopped in their tracks. The beasts behind them screeched and pushed them forward. But the ones in front knew. This was a foe more deadly than all of them combined. They were terrified of the look in his blue eyes.

Link held out his sword in front of him. He concentrated on the blade.

The beasts reached him.

Link jumped.

The Hero's Shade looked down at the Hidden Village, and saw his grandson execute the most beautifully timed Jump Strike he had ever seen. The Shadow Beasts had no chance, in his opinion.


	6. Battle and Reinforcement

Author's Note: A chapter with, well, battle. And a new ally, who should be playing a larger part in the story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please continue. To Ri2 - the stupid shadow beasts get licked.

I own this story, not Zelda in general.

Hope it's good. Enjoy.

**Chapter Six: Battle and Reinforcement**

Link saw the Master Sword glow. He jumped with a yell. His sword sliced up in the air, and then pointed neatly downwards as he landed with incredible force. The energy stored in the sword was released, creating a ring that blasted away from Link and took down no less than five Shadow Beasts. But the one that had actually been hit by the sword went down quickest.

The black creatures attacked. Link saw the familiar movements: leaning back, raising one black hand, then the painful strike. He backflipped out of the way and just managed to avoid the blow. The Master Sword flashed, and the beast that had attacked him went down.

Link yelled again and charged at the wave of beasts. There were hundreds of them, but he was ready. And he would not let them get into Hyrule.

He whirled and slashed, banging them with his shield and slicing with the sword. He stabbed and sliced, evading attacks by rolling or by using his shield. The shield too was a useful weapon, as being hit on the head with it was a painful and confusing thing for the Shadow Beasts.

Run, stab, slice, turn around, block, and stab again.

Shield Bash, jump, Helm Splitter – the beast received a painful sword smash on its red-marked head – land.

Link cursed. He was surrounded. His frenzied attack had left him in the middle of the creatures.

The beasts screeched in joy. Several of them reared back to attack. Some charged headfirst. Link knew the sheer force of their attacks could put him down for good.

The beasts reached Link. He cried out loudly.

***

No, Link had not been hit.

The Master Sword left a bright luminous trail behind it as Link spun around, holding it outward. The Great Spin Attack left the attacking beasts reeling, or dead. A wave of energy emanated from him as he performed the move. Panting hard, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a few small red objects.

More beasts charged, but Link had gone. In his place were four bombs. A label on the side of one, just visible to the beasts (if they could read it), said:

**Barnes' Bombs. Kakariko Village.**

Ironically, smaller text below this said:

**If you have any problems or questions regarding our products, please visit our shop.**

Clearly the Shadow Beasts would be paying Barnes a visit soon, if they managed to escape Link. They had serious problems with these bombs.

Why? They did what bombs do. They exploded.

***

Link had managed to roll back to the village's entrance before the bombs went off. He didn't know how he hadn't been seen.

He checked himself, but was not harmed and felt fine. But the wave of beasts was still coming forward – fast – and not all of them seemed intent on getting to him. A lot of them were more concerned with getting to the passage to Hyrule proper. Link didn't know what they were there to do, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Brother!" A deep booming voice echoed from behind Link, from the tunnel leading to Hyrule Field. Link recognised it immediately. Darbus, the chieftain of the Goron tribe who lived on the volcano Death Mountain. Darbus had been turned into a fiery beast called Fyrus by dark magic during the Twilight. Link had defeated him and restored his Goron form, early in his quest.

At the time, Darbus had not acknowledged Link's deeds, but had later heard from his tribe of Link's prowess and services to them. He had then helped Link get to the Hidden Village in order to find its last resident, a Sheikah lady named Impaz. Link had needed Impaz's help to restore Ilia's memory (when she was kidnapped during the invasion, she had suffered some memory loss, but was later returned to normal).

"Darbus! I need supplies and backup! And someone needs to tell Queen Zelda!" Link cried out, pulling out his bow and firing into the crowd of beasts. He realised that he needed to get rid of the Shadow Beasts quicker.

Darbus saw the beasts and did not bother with small talk. He turned to a smaller Goron behind him. Truth be told, this Goron was a normal sized one. Darbus was simply a giant, even for his tribe.

"Brother, go to Kakariko and get bombs, arrows and potions. Tell them Link needs them. Then send word to the Queen. Get everyone who can fight here." The Goron nodded and curled into a ball, then rolled away quickly.

"Brother Link! Let us take them down together!" Darbus cried. Link smiled, and nodded.

The wave of beasts reached the Hylian hero and the Goron chieftain. Link held up his sword and shield, and crouched. Darbus raised his mighty arms and banged his fists together, creating a boom that echoed through the small village.

Link and Darbus charged.


	7. Supplies, Allies and Shiny Gloves

Author's Note: For those who enjoyed the last chapter, this should also be good. More fighting and some more developments to the story.  
I've replaced Ilia with Darbus as a main character as he will have a much bigger role to play. See below.

I do not own Zelda. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

To Ri2 - Yes, Link is awesome. Yes, the Shadow Beasts don't stand a chance. But I will prolong this part because I need to get some good descriptions in.

Onward.

**Chapter 7: Supplies, Allies and Shiny Gloves**

The Goron rolled into Kakariko Village. He stopped in front of the bomb shop, and went in. The elder outside followed him, curious.

"Barnes, Brother Darbus and Link are fighting the shadow monsters that attacked us before. They are in Old Kakariko in the north. They need as many bombs as you can give."

Barnes hesitated. The two Goron elders spoke up.

"Payment will be arranged later. More important things are at hand."

Barnes gave in, and quickly gave the younger Goron two barrels of bombs. The Goron took them outside, where he spoke quickly to another of his tribe in the street. The second Goron took the barrels away to the north, balancing them on his back as he rolled.

"Bombs on the way, brothers," the first Goron said, as he went to Malo Mart.

"How may I help you?" the new shopkeeper, a bespectacled young man, asked.

"Link, of whom you may have heard, and our chief are fighting an...army in the north. They need potions and arrows." The shopkeeper heard the urgency in the Goron's voice and quickly gave him his entire arrow stock and two large bottles of blue potion.

When the Goron messenger went back outside, holding the supplies, the two elders were waiting with a third of their tribe, who took the articles and headed to the Hidden Village as well. They also had a human with them: the shaman Renado.

"Brother Renado, the shadow creatures are attacking in the north. I fear Brother Link and our chief may not be able to hold them off for long. We must let the Queen know."

"Thank you, Brother Goron. Forgive me, I do not know your name," Renado said. "I shall inform Queen Zelda and try to get some reinforcements. Renado went to the spring in the south of the town.

"Great Spirit Eldin, is it possible to get hawk grass anywhere near?" he asked. A light shone in the spring and two stalks of green grass sprouted beside him. He plucked it, murmuring his thanks, and blew on the stalks.

A hawk soared down to him. Renado found a piece of stone and a sharp stylus. He wrote a message on the stone tablet and handed it to the hawk.

"Telma's Bar in Castle Town," he said, freeing it.

***

The hawk soared through the window of Telma's Bar and landed on the table in the centre. Three people were seated around it.

There was a tall old man, named Auru, a former protector of the Royal Family who knew a great deal about Hyrule's past and the desert in the east. There was also a young woman named Ashei, who wore white and grey, was slim and tall and was an experienced fighter. The third person was a studious looking young man named Shad, who had spectacles and reddish hair.

The three of them, the bar lady Telma and Link's mentor Rusl formed what was known as The Group. They had actively resisted Ganondorf's rule of Hyrule, at a time when the soldiers in the land failed to prove their worth. Each of them had helped Link find a portion of the Mirror of Twilight that let him reach the Twilight Realm to defeat Zant, using their knowledge of the different areas and stories of the land. Rusl was a member, but he was in Ordon with his family, having just had a daughter.

The Group had, in fact, saved Link's life in Hyrule Castle, when he was on his way to confront Ganondorf. A group of monsters had ambushed him, and they had dispatched the monsters in question and distracted the rest of the castle's beast guards, letting Link get to the throne room.

And now, Link needed their help. They got up, Shad writing a note and giving it to the hawk.

"Queen Zelda in the throne room of the castle," he said. The hawk seemed to sigh.

***

Link slashed and whirled once more. His shield and sword became powerful weapons in his hands, at the expense of the shadow creatures. Darbus used his great strength to punch and kick his way through their ranks. Their own strength paled in comparison to the Goron chieftain's.

But there were too many of them. More and more seemed to be coming from the top of the mountain in the north. Link and Darbus were being pushed back, slowly.

Then Link remembered the Golden Gauntlets. He pulled them out of the pouch and strapped them on, over his own leather gloves, while Darbus rolled into the black crowd, keeping them back for a while.

Link charged in. He pushed his shield forward, into one of the creatures. It was thrown back ten feet, knocking others out of its way as it fell. It seemed as damaged as those that Link had hit with his sword. Darbus, still swinging, shouted above the screeches of the black shapes.

"How did you do that, Brother? Your strength is great, but this..."

"These gloves belonged to the Hero of Time. They made his strength increase a hundredfold."

"Brother, I thank the Hero and his gloves greatly." Above, the Hero's Shade smiled.

Link and Darbus fought back the Shadow Beasts, slowly, using sword, shield and strength. The massive army was not quite so daunting. The two fighters attacking them were much more so.

***


	8. Ignition

Author's Note: The battle, with reinforcements. Some violence here. A main idea in this chapter is: could Link's shadow crystal have a similar effect on other characters? Not turning them into a wolf, but into whatever the Twilight made them. Do all characters have two sides?

Thanks to all reviewers. To Ri2 - large hawks can carry heavy loads, and the stone tablet Renado used in the last chapter was not very big. I put that in because he didn't really have time to go back home and find a piece of paper, or parchment.

I do not own Zelda. Else Darbus would have had a larger role in TP. And we would see Link's words.

Hope you like it.

P.S. Sorry for the delay, I thought I had posted this chapter but turns out I hadn't.

**Chapter Eight: Ignition**

Link stabbed into the first beast, jumped over another's attack and neatly sliced it in midair. Another attacked, and he banged it with his shield. It flew fifteen feet.

Two came from either side. One met the Master Sword, another met the Hylian Shield. Both were being held by shiny golden gloves. Both hurt.

He ducked a swing, stabbed and ran to his left. They needed to keep the army from leaving the village. Destroying them slowly was not going to do the job.

Link lobbed several bombs into the swarm of beasts, not caring about how much he had left. Darbus, meanwhile, charged into the army, fists swinging.

"Darbus! They've reached the cave!" Link yelled.

"Do you have any of the Twilight's magic, Brother?" Darbus yelled, as he threw several beasts into the air and knocked out more with a swing of his arms.

"Why?" Link took down six beasts with a spin attack.

"Turn me into the fiery beast I was! The monster I was transformed into by the Twilight." Darbus rolled through the army, flattening several creatures, to reach Link.

"Into Fyrus? Are you crazy?" Link threw more bombs.

"It is the only chance we have of keeping them out of our land, Brother Link. But if you have no dark magic, then we must continue fighting like this."

"Darbus, I have the stone that could turn me into a sacred wolf."

"Let us try that."

***

Link threw an entire bomb bag into the black shapes to keep them off for a while. He pulled the shadow crystal out of his pouch, making sure they touched the Golden Gauntlets and not his skin. Darbus bent down, and Link touched the stone to his forehead.

"Do not forget me, and your land, Darbus. It is a great risk you are taking," Link said.

***

The shadow beasts, recovering from Link's last attack, stared in awe and possibly fear as the massive Goron looked up and roared. His head and neck lengthened, and his body became twelve feet tall and slightly thinner. His sand coloured skin became grey, and his arms and legs became long – too long for a Goron or Hylian. A glowing purple crystal was in his forehead. His eyes were closed.

Darbus, now Fyrus, opened his eyes. They now burned red and orange, like a fire. He looked at the army of shadow creatures, then at the green-clad warrior next to him.

The shadow creatures were joyful when Fyrus turned to Link instead of them. This quickly changed, however, when Link spoke.

"Darbus, do not forget." He held up the Hero's Bow, which he had used to defeat the monster the first time. Fyrus smiled and nodded. He turned back to the black monsters. His body was then covered with the fire he could control.

Link ran to the side, while Fyrus released a massive ring of flame that destroyed half the Shadow Beasts remaining. He then bent down and breathed fire onto them, while Link charged into the back of the army, slashing and whirling.

Two Gorons entered the village, one after the other, carrying bombs, arrows and potions. They gaped at Fyrus in fear. Link came up to them.

"Do not fear. Your chieftain made the transformation out of choice. He is still in control of his actions." They nodded fearfully, and gave him the supplies. He loosed bombs and bomb arrows into the army while the Gorons rolled into battle.

***

Auru, Ashei and Shad rode into the Hidden Village on horseback. They were met with an astonishing sight.

Link and two Gorons were decimating Shadow Beasts in the north of the village. Link was wearing golden gloves that shone in the sunlight, and he seemed to have strength beyond comparison. His Master Sword and Hylian Shield, which were already deadly weapons in his hands, now threw anything they hit several feet back, while also injuring or killing them.

But in the south of the village, closest to them, was a massive fiery monster. It blew flames on to the beasts, swung its massive arms, or, when completely surrounded, released a ring of fire that was as effective as Link's Great Spin Attack.

"Link!" Auru bellowed.

"Thank the Goddesses!" was the reply. "Don't let them get into Hyrule! And Fyrus over there is a friend!"

Auru took out his massive cannon and fired, careful not to hit the three Hylians or the three Gorons. Shad murmured something, and bolts of magic shot out of his hands into the beasts' midst. Ashei unsheathed her sword and charged to Link's side.

***

By the time the first battalion of the Hylian Army, sent by the Queen, reached the Hidden Village, the battle was over. The Shadow Beasts were now only black matter on the ground. Those that had reached the northern passages of Hyrule Field had been destroyed by the advancing soldiers.

The commander of the battalion went up to Link, Auru, Ashei, Shad, Fyrus and the two Gorons. He went hesitantly, seeing Fyrus's appearance. Link realised this and pulled the crystal out of Fyrus's head. The fiery beast turned back into his Goron form. Link put the crystal back into his pouch.

"Thank you. Words fail me. I am ashamed our army could not help, and commend you for your bravery and skill." He turned to the Gorons.

"Goron brothers, you have saved our country when we ourselves did so little for you." Now to Auru, Ashei, Shad and Link.

"Leaders of the Resistance, and Hero of Twilight, our army did nothing to help you when you in fact saved us all from Ganondorf. That story is now well known. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

Link spoke.

"We thank you for your praise. But we did what was right. And the danger is not yet past."

Everyone looked at Link in confusion, except for Darbus, who had noticed what Link had.

"The beast came from somewhere on top of that mountain," he pointed north and said, "More creatures, if not of the same kind, are coming down. We must go up and destroy the root of the problem."

"Then we shall aid you," the commander said.

"The cliffs are too steep to take an entire army. Send the three best men you have." Ashei said.

"Will that be enough?"

"Link and Darbus took down half an army of Shadow Beasts. The three of us and these two Gorons helped with the rest. Seven could defeat a regiment of monsters. Seven, with three of the best men of the Hylian Army should be able to defeat what is there," Auru said.

"Yes, Sir Auru. I shall come myself with two of my best soldiers."

"Then we shall find out where they came from," Link said, looking at the beasts on the ground and handing out potions to his allies.


	9. Old Foes and New Weapons

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Thanks to everyone who's reading, and those who reviewed.  
To Ri2 - breaking new ground, something I like doing. Even though it's not always intentional.

**Chapter 9: Old Foes and New Weapons**

They started the climb up the steep mountain face. Link and Ashei led, Link having incredible stamina and Ashei having grown up in the cold mountain ranges of Peak Provinces. Auru had decided to stay behind with the rest of the army.

Shad, the commander of the battalion, whose name was Rainier, and two lieutenants, followed. The soldiers' names were Lief and Ferril. Behind the six humans came two Gorons: Darbus and the Goron who had first accompanied him to the village. The other had returned to Death Mountain to inform the tribe of what had happened and prepare them in case their help would be needed.

Occasional monsters came down the rock face as they climbed – renegade shadow creatures, Keese, Bokoblins. These were quickly removed by Link's or Ashei's sword. The afternoon sunlight shone down on them.

"Link! Don't go there!" Ashei called out, as Link tried to climb up a ledge of rock. It shifted beneath him, and he found himself falling towards the village.

Time slowed. Link cursed and pulled out his clawshots, but realised they wouldn't reach. His use of them gave him a good sense of how far they could go. He tried to put one clawshot into the other, but the handle was too big and too smooth to fit into the claw.

But maybe the Hero's equipment...

Link fumbled in his pouch and pulled out – the Hookshot or the Longshot, he didn't really care which – grabbed its switch with the clawshot in his other hand, and fired again. The clawshot's chain shot into the air with a rattle, at the same time pressing against the switch of the second tool. The Longshot, it turned out to be, stretched and just managed to latch on to a protrusion in the mountain.

Link breathed in relief (as did everyone else). The chains pulled him up, and he quickly climbed back up to his companions.

"Link! Don't do that again! Next time, maybe you could listen!" Ashei yelled. Link looked down.

"Sorry." They climbed on.

***

Ilia looked out into Hyrule from Link's balcony. She could see a few people riding in the field, and her gaze went over the castle, over more fields. She looked towards the northeast, where she had been imprisoned in the Hidden Village during the Twilight. She did not know that this was, in fact, exactly where Link was.

"Link, where are you?"

***

They climbed up onto the top of the mountain. Link's wolf senses, still sharp even in his human form, screamed. He dived, knocking down Ashei, who was climbing up beside him. She cried out in anger, but he held up his shield and pushed her back down.

"What are you doing?"

"Get down! Get down!" Link's face had changed – it was now fierce and determined. The face the shadow creatures had seen. The face all the monstrosities that had invaded Hyrule with Ganondorf had seen, when the green-clad hero had rid his land of them. This was not the same, kind, peaceful Link, but a battle-ready, incomparable fighter.

"What is it, Brother?" Darbus asked. Then they saw the beam of dark energy shoot out above them.

"I'm going up there. Stay here," Link said.

"Are you crazy?" Lief asked. Link looked at him.

"I'm not going to just stay here. Be prepared to come up when I tell you."

"All right. Be careful, yeah?" Ashei said, unsheathing her sword.

Link took out the Master Sword. His shield was still in his right hand. He looked at it for a moment, but then remembered the energy attack. He also remembered the Mirror Shield in his pouch.

He put away the Hylian Shield and took out the Mirror Shield, looking at it in awe. The patterns on the two shields were fairly different – the Mirror Shield had colours more suited to the Twilight Realm, peaches, oranges, purples, silver. The Hylian Shield, on the other hand, seemed to symbolize Hyrule itself.

Link held up the shining shield and climbed back up.

***

"Ah, Link, so good to see you," came the deep voice. Link froze in horror, his eyes turning cold.

"No wonder. Ganondorf," he said, crouching. The tall figure in front of him turned, his dark cloak swishing around him. Beside him was a smaller figure, which looked almost exactly like...Link. But a dark and twisted Link.

"Dark Link, I presume," Link asked, cautiously. He remembered the story of the Hero's shadow.

"Glad you know of me. Link." the shadow said mockingly.

"You have him to thank for our meeting. Otherwise what a pity it would have been," Ganondorf said. "Thank Dark Link for bringing me back by coming to that field and using his arts."

Link refused to show any sign of fear. Courage is not the absence of fear, but the ability to overcome it. However, in front of enemies like these, such values need not be mentioned.

Then he noticed the cannon behind Ganondorf. It was a massive black device, with a vessel at the opposite end. Dark purplish magic floated around this. Link realised the energy beam had come from this.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you see, Hyrule Castle is being rebuilt, and it would be a shame to see that, since I'm the one who brought it down in the first place. So, before I invade Hyrule again, I thought I'd take the trouble to level it once more. But why tell you this?"

Link glared at him and held up his Mirror Shield just in time, as Ganondorf activated the cannon. The energy beam reflected off the shield and hit the cannon, leaving serious damage. Link, however, was pushed back off the ledge.

He was held in place by a massive sandy arm. Darbus grunted as he put the Hero back on the ledge. Link's companions climbed up.

"You took too long, so we came up," they said. Link smiled.

"Thanks." They all turned to the two villains, recognition dawning, partly.

"Time to go, Ganondorf. And you too, shadow," Link said, crouching into battle position.


	10. Magic

Author's Note: Extremely sorry for the delay. Had this story saved on my iPod and didn't get to upload it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I do not own Zelda, otherwise this story might make me a fortune.

Hope you like it.

**Chapter Ten: Magic**

Link found himself and Ganondorf in a large arena of sorts, like when they had faced off before. The others tried to help Link, but the black and red walls blocked their way. So they turned their attention to Dark Link.

Ganondorf lunged, the Sword of the Sages glowing in the light. Link's Master Sword blocked it. His face was set with his usual fierce expression, but he did not move back even an inch as the massive villain's sword hit his.

"Impossible," Ganondorf said, slashing again. Link's shield blocked the strike, and his sword leapt up towards his foe. Ganondorf just managed to jump out of the way. He spun and vanished, appearing again behind Link.

Link rolled forward and spun around holding out his sword, nicking Ganondorf on his plate armour. Link stabbed and slashed, breaking away bits of the metal covering the Dark Lord. Ganondorf swung back his sword and used it like a club, hitting Link with the flat side instead of the blade. Link thought quickly and dropped his shield.

Ganondorf laughed. The blade swung into Link, who caught it with his right hand. His foe stared in shock. Then he noticed the Golden Gauntlets, which had been hidden by the shield and the sword.

"Impressive. But that will not defeat me."

Link pulled and flipped Ganondorf over him and on to the ground. One Jump Strike later, Ganondorf had the sword in his chest again.

"I will not die, now your shadowy self has summoned me." Deep laughter.

Link cursed as Ganondorf got up and hit out. He just managed to catch his fist, but the gloves gave him strength, not protection from injury. He was knocked to the ground. Ganondorf held out his own sword.

"I don't think you have that luxury."

***

Ashei's blade and Dark Link's were blurs. Ringing sounds continually came out of the battle. Dark Link did not tire, however, and Ashei was losing stamina. The shadowy figure lunged and nearly hit his target. Unfortunately he was hit by a timely punch from Darbus. The Gorons charged at him.

However, like the Hero whom he was created from, Dark Link was a formidable fighter. Avoiding large Gorons while fighting fast but weaker Hylians was not very difficult for him.

Ashei looked over at Link in worry. The magical barriers were still up. And…she stared in shock, and just managed to deflect the shadow's sword…Ganondorf had Link on the ground, and was pointing his sword at him.

"Ashei, move!" Shad yelled, pushing her out of the way, as Dark Link's blade cut towards her. It missed her, but hit him in the arm.

"Shad, are you okay?" she cried out in worry. He murmured something, and blue light flashed out of his hands towards their foe.

"I'll be fine," he said, healing his cut with more magic, "but keep alert."

"Link," she said.

"What? Goddesses," he said, seeing the hero.

***

Link suddenly felt his friends looking at him, and this made him a bit self-conscious, despite the fact that Ganondorf was above him with a sword.

Link looked at his foe, smiled, and punched Ganondorf in the stomach. The armour plates on the villain's stomach shattered, and Link slashed him, making him double over in pain. He lost concentration, and the magical barriers around them were removed.

"Shad! I need your magic!" Link cried out. Shad hurried over, throwing orbs of glowing magic at Ganondorf.

"Since when have you used magic, young scholar?" Ganondorf asked mockingly, easily blocking Shad's attack.

"Since your invasion got me to the Book of the Sky," Shad said. Ganondorf's eyes widened. Link caught the reaction.

_Shad's magic might be able to keep him in place._

***

During Link's quest, he had needed to find the fragments of the Mirror of Twilight that would take him to the Twilight Realm to defeat Zant. One of the shards was in the sky, in a massive city built by beings called Oocca. Shad had provided him help in getting there.

Link had gotten a magical Oocca book called the Book of the Sky, and had found Sky Symbols hidden in statues across Hyrule that were stored in the book. The Symbols formed a magical word, which Shad used to reveal a cannon. Link used the cannon to get to the City, while Shad kept the book.

It turned out that Shad was able to learn magic from the book.

***

Link had an idea. He fired the Hookshot and Longshot into the ground on either side of him. The spiked points of each latched into the rock. He threw the other ends at Ganondorf.

"Shad! Make them stick on to him!"

Shad obliged, hands glowing. Ganondorf found the handles stuck on to his sides.

Ganondorf laughed.

"Do you think I don't have the strength to pull these out of the rock?" he asked.

"Now? No," Link said.

"Then what?" Link cut him off by attacking. As Ganondorf blocked his charge, Link called out to Shad.

"Get those as deep as you can," he said, pointing to the hooks embedded in the rock.

Shad called for Darbus, while the other two Gorons and Ashei fought Dark Link. Together, they broke through the rock for metres, and let the metal tips get stuck inside it before Shad closed the gap with magic.

Link hit Ganondorf with a Spin Attack, and then spoke to Shad again.

"I need them in his hands!"

Shad held out a hand, and the handles moved from Ganondorf's sides to his hands, surprising him completely. He pulled hard at it, but the magic held. It was Oocca magic after all.

Ganondorf roared with fury. His Triforce began glowing, but as it did, Link grabbed his foe's hand. Both their Triforces glowed, before Ganondorf's shut down.

"That should hold him for a while. Zelda taught me a few tricks, and I thought that might work," he explained to a confused Shad.

***

Ashei and the Gorons were having a hard time with Dark Link. Link charged towards his other version to help.

"What about Ganondorf?" Ashei cried out.

"He won't be moving out of here. I can't kill him while Dark Link lives!" Link cried out.

Dark Link smiled and held out a hand towards Link. It glowed with energy. Link felt like Midna was warping him, and he realized what was happening.

"Watch Ganondorf!" he yelled, before he was pulled into the vortex around Dark Link.

***


	11. Part of You, Part of Me

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this to favourites. I like this chapter, it let me bring Dark Link into the story, and give him a character.  
This chapter is based on the idea, "Do the dark sides of us make us evil, or human?"

I do not own Zelda. Review, please. Even a few words will do. And let me know if I should make Dark Link a main character instead of Darbus.

**Chapter Eleven: Part of You, Part of Me**

Link found himself falling into a large round room, with deep water below him. He cursed, and managed to reach into the Hero's pouch.

_Please, I need that Zora's Tunic._

He didn't remember putting it in, but then again he hadn't taken everything out when he was making his inventory. That seemed so long ago. He thought of Ilia. She would be worried. He missed her.

He returned to the present. He was falling into deep water, and Dark Link seemed to be waiting below. He pulled out the Zora's Tunic from his pouch and it enveloped him quickly. Smiling, he angled himself neatly into the water and drew his sword and shield.

As soon as he landed, Dark Link attacked, with his blackish grey sword and grey shield. Link parried.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. Dark Link did not reply, but attacked him again.

"Stop. You don't deserve this," Link persisted as he blocked again and pushed the shadow back. "Ganondorf is controlling you. You were once part of the Hero. What happened?"

"I was once part of the Hero," Dark Link laughed bitterly. "Strictly, I am the Hero. I was part of him, just as his spirit is now part of you. And what happened? I was torn from him, and became this, a servant of the strongest evil, a mere pawn against a good person."

"The Hero did not care. He fought me, in this very room, though the water was not there before. He thought he had destroyed me, and left. What did he care?"

"He did not know," Link said. "He thought you were an illusion created by Ganondorf."

"Illusion!" the shadow Link roared. "Could he do this to an illusion!" He pulled apart his tunic at the chest. There was a terrible wound there. It looked like…the mark in Ganondorf's chest. Link realised Dark Link had been stabbed with the Master Sword.

"That blade tore me out of Link! I was everything that did not seem to be good in him, everything bad or evil, no matter how small. I am shorter in stature than the Hero, do you know why? Because he had more good than evil. No one is free of faults. But he managed to hold them in check."

"You respect him," Link said slowly.

"I was part of him," Dark Link reminded him. Link realized the shadow was not attacking him anymore. He sheathed his sword.

"What are you doing? Do you want to die defenseless?"

"No. Tell me how you were split. You have been wronged somehow, and I want to fix that."

"That won't happen."

"That or I fight you."

"You won't win, even if you have the Hero's spirit."

"He taught me. Is that enough?" Link was almost shouting now. "He taught me to fight, when I thought I was good but was really nothing compared to him. He taught me the seven great skills. And he was my grandfather."

Dark Link did not speak. He nodded and sheathed his sword.

"When the Hero – your grandfather, you say - drew the Master Sword, it purged me from him."

"There isn't a Dark Link version of me, is there?" Link asked, worried.

"Strangely there is not." The shadow looked puzzled.

"Then how could it have been the Master Sword? I drew it also!" Link cried out. Dark Link paused to consider this. Then both of them saw the golden form appear.

The Hero's Shade looked at Link, and spoke one word.

"Ganondorf." He vanished.

"Was that…" Dark Link began.

"That was the Hero of Time."

"What did he say?"

"Didn't you hear him?"

"Only you, with his spirit in you, could have heard him. And you're his descendant."

"Ganondorf."

"What?"

"He said 'Ganondorf'."

"How helpful."

Link understood then. The words stumbled out, as he hastily tried to explain before Dark Link attacked again.

"It wasn't the Master Sword that took you out of the Hero. It was Ganondorf. He must have found Link – that is, the Hero of Time, not me - frozen when he went through to the Sacred Realm, and tried to kill him but failed. Then maybe he created a shadow of Link's bad qualities and used it - you – against him."

"Then I should support Ganondorf. And you will die." Dark Link said.

"No. You should be _with _the Hero, part of him. You are part of him, my grandfather. Will you help me, Dark Link, against Ganondorf?"

The shadow paused. He looked at the new Hero with anguished red eyes. Link looked back, blue eyes meeting red. Link held out a gloved hand, the Triforce glowing through it.

"Will you help me, so that I can help you?" Link asked quietly. A hand in grey gloves took his own, and shook it.

"I shall."

***

***

Dark Link warped them back to the cliff. Ganondorf was gone.

"Link!" everyone cried out, running to him. Then they saw Dark Link, and prepared to attack.


	12. Reunification

Author's Note: This is a short chapter, but some important things happen in it. The story will be wrapped up soon, sadly. I hope you've liked it and continue to do so.  
Dark Link and the Hero of Time - two sides of the same coin, to quote Zelda from Twilight Princess.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to favourites.

I do not own Zelda, or anything else in the games or their stories.

**Chapter Twelve: Reunification**

The Water Temple dissolved around them and was replaced by familiar, high-altitude surroundings. They were back on the cliffs above the Hidden Village.

Link looked around, just when Ganondorf's Triforce reactivated and he tore the Hookshot and Longshot out of the ground with ferocity and ease. Ganondorf charged at Link, blasting the others out of the way.

Link somehow managed to unsheathe his sword in time, pulling off a fantastic Mortal Draw attack on Ganondorf. The two were soon locked in combat, swords clashing.

"Dark Link! Kill him!" Ganondorf roared. Then he realised something was wrong.

Dark Link lunged forward to aid Link against his foe. Ganondorf's eyes widened in surprise.

"Traitor!" he yelled, switching to dark magic and firing energy balls at them.

"You tore me out of the Hero. It was you!" Dark Link cried out.

"Oh, who told you that, Dark Link? Was it this hero here? Has he been poisoning your mind?" Ganondorf said, his words serpentine. Link could not help but notice the irony of this statement.

But Dark Link, however, faltered. All three fighters stopped (the others were still recovering from Ganondorf's first onslaught). Dark Link's red eyes met Ganondorf's blazing gold ones, with white centres. They were doubtful.

"The sword created you, not me. You are shadow, darkness. You fight for me. I took you under my wing, when you were torn into being by the Master Sword. Who do you support now?"

Link gazed in shock as Dark Link's eyes hardened and the shadow turned to face him.

"No! Those are lies! Shadow is not the same as darkness, do you hear me? You are good at heart, Dark Link! Do not forget your promise!" And time slowed down.

***

The Hero's Shade appeared before Link and smiled quickly. He pointed at the pouch. Link's hand reached into it, and pulled out something he was quite sure he hadn't found there before. It was oval with pointed ends and a tube coming out of it, just fitting into his palm. It was pale blue, and had a golden Triforce engraved on it. Magic radiated from it.

Link realised that the tube was a mouth piece and that there were holes on the item. His eyes widened.

The Ocarina of Time.

***

When time returned to its normal method of flowing, Ganondorf, Dark Link and Link's allies realised something that was very confusing, indeed. Link was playing a song.

The song came naturally to him, as the spirit of the Hero inside him knew the song better than anything else. It was part of the Hero, and so it was part of Link.

Link's grandfather knew it as the Song of Healing.

***

Dark Link shook his head as the effects of the song reached him. He smiled, not a leer of evil, but a genuine happy smile. He held up his sword.

The Hero's Shade walked forward, into Dark Link. Their sword points touched briefly, before the two were absorbed into one. Dark Link's body was no longer there, but instead was the Hero's Shade, looking slightly taller and more...whole...somehow.

Ganondorf charged the figure, which quickly pulled off its mask and helmet, revealing a tanned face with long dirty blond hair and blue eyes. It looked almost exactly like Link.

Link himself said one word, "Grandfather."

Ganondorf drove his sword into the Hero's chest, but the figure only smiled and said, "Ganondorf, I passed from here long ago. So should you have."

The Hero's Spirit, now complete, vanished, giving Link a smile before it left. Link smiled back, and held up the Master Sword.

"Shadow has been reunited with light. Now Ganondorf is not invulnerable, for he no longer has Dark Link's support. Now we fight. For Hyrule!"


	13. Once Again

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay. Thank to to everyone who has read, and once again to those who reviewed. I didn't get to write this due to exams, and when I did write it, I wasn't very happy with how the chapter was. So I changed it. I hope you like it. Mostly based off Ocarina of Time.

I disclaim: I have no claim to the Legend of Zelda ideas or storyline. The plot of this story is original, however.

Hope you like it.

**Chapter Thirteen: Once Again**

**Ganondorf charged. His blade glowed golden yellow and red, the same way it had when he had attacked Link and Zelda in Hyrule Field.**

Link, crouching slightly, holding the silver Master Sword and his scratched and faded Hylian Shield, waited for his foe to reach him.

As Ganondorf, his face contorted with fury, charged, his right hand glowed. His Triforce activated, and, to the shock of those watching, he gradually morphed into something large and monstrous.

His hair grew longer; it was now a red mane. His body became long and wide, with a white gash across his stomach. His legs shortened while his arms became longer, and from a run he changed to a gallop. Massive claws extended from his fingers, and tusks from above his mouth. He grew huge fangs. Scimitars extended in his hands.

But his eyes remained the same, red with white centres, hungry and angry.

He was now Beast Ganon, but then he was something worse. When Link had fought Ganon in his bestial form, he did not appear so large and terrifying.

Because he was not. What Link and the others were seeing now was far worse than the boar that had demolished Hyrule Castle's throne room. They were seeing the monster the Hero of Time had fought in the castle courtyard, surrounded by flames, without his Master Sword for a large part of the battle, fearing for the lives of himself, his best friend Zelda, and his people.

They were seeing the evil embodiment of Power.

***

Link started running, just before one of the scimitars crashed into the rock. He rolled, avoiding the second, and sprang up, slashing downwards. The Master Sword sang as it sliced through the air, and cut Ganon's massive right shoulder.

Ganon roared in pain, and a sphere of magic surrounded him, with Link caught inside it.

Link screamed. The purple energy's power was like electrocution. He fell to the ground, stabbing over and over in his pain and fury. Ganon screeched and the magic stopped. He looked at Link and a smile that could only be described as bestial crossed the beast's face

"Having trouble?"

Link's friends came forward to help, but flames sprouted, surrounding Ganon and Link, keeping the others away.

"Him and me. The rest of you stay away," the beast said, its voice deep and grating. "Light's history will be written in blood."

"No. Darkness's will." Link said, running forward, with inhuman speed. He jumped over the scimitar that came for him, and stabbed the Master Sword upwards into Ganon's underside.

The white glowing spot, Ganon's weakness in both human and beast form, shone for a moment as the sword pierced it. Then Ganon roared – the sound itself would have killed a normal person – and clawed madly at Link. The Hero was knocked away, battered by scimitar, tusk and foot. He stood up, dazed. Then he realised that the Master Sword was still in Ganon's stomach.

***

Link stood, holding up his shield. He pulled out his bow – better to have some weapon handy, he thought - and reached for a handful of arrows from his quiver, keeping them in his shield hand. Ganon was still in pain, but then he glowed red, and the Master Sword slid out of his stomach to the ground. He kicked it away, and his wound healed.

The flames raged, covering the area with smoke. The sun was beginning to set, and twilight spread its beautiful colours across the mountains. Suddenly, old memories awakened in Link. Memories of a different time, of a person he was, yet was not.

They were his grandfather's memories, the memories that live on in every hero. Memories of a crumbling castle, a princess and a hero escaping it. Of fighting rogue Stalfos that seemed so inconsequential after they had vanquished the Dark King himself. Of the courtyard. Of the monster that had reappeared, knocked away the Master Sword and surrounded the place with flames. Of a princess trapped, unable to help her best friend and finest warrior. Of the warrior himself, alone against evil, alone with only his bow, another sword and his own memories to help him.

Suddenly it seemed all too familiar.

Ganon laughed. He remembered the other time. He would not make the same mistake again. The Hero of Time had defeated him then, but this boy would not know how to save himself.

But Ganon was wrong. The boy did know.

***


	14. Head and Tail

**Author's Note:** I am extremely sorry for the delay: I have had exams for the past month. Hopefully I will be able to update more frequently now that vacation has started.  
Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. If you have any comments or ideas, or find any errors or typos, do review or send me a message. Thanks.

I disclaim, therefore I am. The Legend of Zelda and all its characters, locations, plotlines and other related elements belong to Nintendo. The story and concept of Runs in the Family belongs to me, used with no intentions of profit.

Enjoy. Do review.

**Chapter Fourteen: Head and Tail**

Link ran through the flames, looking frantically for the sword. He heard Ganon's pounding footsteps behind him.

_Come on, come on, this place isn't that big._

This fact proved painful as he collided hard with the barriers Ganon had put up around the battleground. They gave off a sound like clinking metal, and glowed briefly while he reeled. Then he heard the growl and dived out of the way as a scimitar sliced down.

_Dear Goddesses, please, please, please help me. I can't hurt him without the sword!_

He saw Ganon's leering face above him, and ran through the smoke, coughing, his eyes stinging. He bumped into something large. It was long, tapered to a point and was covered with brown and red scales.

_A tail?_

Link forgot entirely about Ganon being immune to ordinary weapons. Filled with rage, and fear, and pain, and more rage caused by the pain and the smoke and the flames, he took his homemade sword and Hylian Shield and smashed them both down onto the tail. Ganon howled and roared in pain.

***

More memories came in. He saw a young man, wearing the same clothes as he did…that must be his grandfather…holding a massive sword. It seemed impossible that he could hold such a blade, but he did. He needed two hands, but seemed able to wield it quite well. It was quite obviously not the Master Sword.

_Who the heck could make a sword that big? Or use it? One hit from that and you would be, well, screwed._

The big sword came down on to a tail very like the one in front of Link. A similar roar of pain was heard.

_His tail is a weak spot._

***

Link awoke from his reverie just as Ganon managed to turn and swipe at him. Link dived, but the point of a blade slashed his left shoulder blade. He yelled, hit the ground, and rolled, trying to hold back the pain.

Breathing heavily, with Ganon bearing down upon him, he saw a bright light behind Ganon. The Hero's Shade appeared. He took out a bow, nocked an arrow, and fired it from behind at the beast's head. Then he vanished.

***

Link put away his sword and pulled out the Hero's Bow. His shoulder screamed and he nearly dropped it. Eyes watering, he fitted and arrow, and fired it at Ganon, hoping and praying to whatever powers he could think of.

Link's Triforce glowed. A bright stream of light followed the arrow. Link cringed and shielded his eyes. He remembered Zelda's weapons during their previous fight with Ganondorf so long ago. _That _was what the Light Spirits gave her.

Ganon screamed as the Light Arrow hit him in the forehead. The blinding light filled his vision. It went through his eyelids if he closed his eyes. The pure white light was anathema to his evil essence.

Link, meanwhile, had a brief vision of the Hero of Time hitting Ganon in the forehead with a Light Arrow in the same way, then running around and hitting his tail. He did so. Ganon rampaged around in blind pain.

Link backed off, waiting, remembering his battle with Fyrus. When Ganon's head came into view, he pegged him with another Light Arrow, then ran for the tail, drew and sliced it again.

Ganon spun around, this time knocking Link with a massive arm. The Hero was thrown against the barrier, and slid to the ground. His torso throbbed. Adrenaline was reducing his pain, but he was sure he had broken ribs. And his right forearm was bleeding from a nasty cut.

_Cut?_

_***_

A silvery glint. He looked down, and saw the Master Sword smiling up at him.  
_Sorry I cut you, _it seemed to say.

He smiled back, sheathed his own sword, took the purple hilt and stood up shakily. His Triforce glowed, and he realised it was healing him.

Ganon had recovered from the second Light Arrow and was making his way towards Link. Link smiled, took up his bow again, holding an arrow and the sword in the same hand, looked at his Triforce, and fired.

***

The first arrow hit Ganon, but was devoid of light. It bounced off his forehead.

Link panicked slightly, and fired another one, concentrating on his Triforce, on light, good, purity…the Triforce stopped healing him and created the most massive Light Arrow he had ever seen.

***


	15. Back in the Clouds

**Author's Note:** Vacation brings time to write. This chapter is short but the next one is ready and should be up tomorrow. Please let me know if you find any errors: grammatical, spelling or continuity. Or if bits of the story don't make sense. You might want to look at earlier chapters (4 in particular) as well.

Disclaimus ergo som. I do not own any part of the Zelda franchise. I do own the ideas of this story, however, but do not intend to use it for commercial gain.

That said, enjoy. Review please.

**Chapter Fifteen: Back to the Clouds**

In a different world, the thinker Archimedes, while in the bath, is said to have discovered how to find the volume of an object by putting it in a liquid. He then exclaimed "Eureka!" (There are also rumours he ran through the streets after this without having put his clothes back on, but there are further rumours that this is untrue.)

In Hyrule, on the flat top of a mountain in the north of Eldin Province, a young man clad in green had quite the same feeling. He, however, said "Aha!"

The Light Arrow neatly hit Ganon in the forehead. Link saw the beast reel and sway, and gazed for a moment. Then he blinked and charged forward with the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, putting his bow into his grandfather's pouch quickly.

Link yelled, ignoring the pain from his ribs, or his shield arm. He dashed forward, jumped slightly and sank the sword back into Ganon's chest, aiming for the glowing white gash there.

Ganon roared, and shook, clawing at Link. A sphere of dark power surrounded him, trapping the hero. But Link hung on, grimly, gripping the sword as hard as he could while his feet left the ground and he was flung around by Ganon's movements.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Hero's Shade, clad in his golden armour but without his helmet, running up. The Master Sword, somehow, was in his hand as well.

Out of the corner of the other eye, Link saw…himself? No, this one looked slightly older. His hair was greying, and his face more weather beaten and wrinkled. He did not have a Master Sword, but he held…was it..yes it was…the massive monster of a sword Link had seen in his visions.

The two Links ran up to him, and stabbed Ganon in the same place. The monster looked down, and felt fear. Link suddenly became aware of the dark energy around him, and fell unconscious with the pain.

***

Link woke up to find himself surrounded by clouds. He got up, unsteadily, and reached for his sword and shield.

_How did they get back there? _he wondered.

He seemed to be walking on clouds – this seemed vaguely familiar. But he was surrounded by white mist as well. He looked around, and as he did, the mist cleared slightly. He saw the glow of Death Mountain in the distance, and then, turning right, he saw the newly reconstructed Hyrule Castle, right in front of him. The towers of Arbiter's Grounds loomed in the distance, he could see the mountains past Lake Hylia to the south, the hills of Ordon, very faintly, and Eldin's cliffs up north. He could have also sworn he saw something up in the sky above the lake.

_This is where the Hero's Shade taught me the Hidden Skills._

The mist swirled in front of him. Link crouched slightly, rotating the Master Sword in his left hand, shield levelled in front of him. He paced forward.

Ganon was there. He was roaring and raging, but seemed contained within an invisible box of sorts. Purple and blue sparks flew when he hit its walls. His Triforce glowed, and purple magic surrounded him, making the box prison apparent. Then the magic died.

Link gazed in awe. Then he sensed movement and looked around.

Four more Links were walking towards him.

***


	16. Linked

**Author's Note:** This one is nice and long. Fifteen and Sixteen were written together, but I decided it was too long and split them up.

This chapter relies heavily on the timeline theory I follow:  
_Minish Cap - Four Swords - Four Swords Adventures - Ocarina of Time - timeline split -  
__---Child Timeline: Majora's Mask - Legend of Zelda - Adventure of Link - Link to the Past - Link's Awakening - Oracle of Seasons - Oracle of Ages - Twilight Princess  
__---Adult Timeline: Wind Waker - Phantom Hourglass - Spirit Tracks._

_Wind Waker and Twilight Princess occur at the same time in different worlds. Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks therefore have not happened at the time of this story. _

Hope that isn't too confusing. For more details on the timeline split or different theories, send me a message or look it up on .

The stuff described in this chapter is not by any means foolproof, or entirely accurate by Zelda canon. However, I have tried to fit it as well as I can into both the story and the timeline used. Review and let me know if you find anything too out of place.

Sorry for the long note. Hope you like it. I do not own Zelda, the characters, locations, plotlines or timelines. Runs in the Family is my idea, though, and especially the ideas in this and the first chapter.

**Chapter Sixteen: Linked**

They differed slightly, but each of them was definitely Link. The one whom we are following looked at each one.

The first, to his right, was his grandfather. The Hero of Time. He was clad in the green clothes Link was wearing…then Link realised that all of them were. He had a Master Sword in his hand. Link looked down quickly to check that he had it too. He did.

The next was the other man who had attacked Ganon on the clifftop. The middle aged one with the huge sword.

"Are you…my father?" Link asked in astonishment. The other man smiled as he approached, but then held up a hand when Link opened his mouth to ask more.

The next Link…was right next to him. He looked old and wise. Link saw years of experience in his eyes. He had a strange sword in his hand, if you looked hard enough, you saw four swords, not one.

To the left, another boy. This one was about twelve. He was shorter than all the others were, and had a cheerful, almost comical face. He had the Master Sword, but it did not quite look the same. It was thinner, more like a rapier. He grinned.

As the Links moved forward, some of them changed. The old Hero of Time, his son (Link's father) and the wise looking one with the four-in-one sword turned from grown adults into children not more than ten years of age. Link felt a slight change in himself, too: he seemed to have less scars, like when he first drew the Master Sword. Looking left, the twelve year old Link now looked about ten as well.

"Heroes," the ten year old to Link's right, still with the wise look in his eyes, spoke.

"You are assembled here to destroy the evil you see before you once and for all. However, before that, a few introductions are in order."

Link looked at him.

"Excuse me, er, not to sound rude, but shouldn't we do something about Ganon first?" he waved a hand.

"No need. He'll stay put." A strange smile.

"All right then."

***

"Two of you – " he looked at Link of the Twilight and the cheerful cartoonish Link beside him, " – may not be familiar with what is going on here. Allow me to explain."

"All of us have been chosen to vanquish the evil that threatened our land at different times. All of us bear the Triforce of Courage, and it has been passed down through generations to the next hero who will need it. As a result, the people who see here today, heroes, are either your ancestors, immediate family or descendants."

"The clothes you wear, and the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, are also part of our inheritance. The clothes offer protection from harm, and help store items through magic, as you know."

"Everything you see, and everything that is associated with each one of you, has gone through many names over the ages. The Master Sword, the White Sword, the Magical Sword…different names for the same blade. Hero's Clothes, Hero's Tunic, Kokiri Tunic…different names for the same set of garb."

"Introductions. I am Link." He laughed at his joke. "We are all named Link. I am the ancestor, the multiple-great-grandfather of each of you. I fought the same evil thrice, but the first two times it was in the form of the wind sorcerer named Vaati. I saved the Picori, also known as the Minish, Vaati's original race, small humanlike creatures with magical abilities, from him. And so I was known as the Hero of the Minish."

"The next time I faced him, I needed the weapon known as the Four Sword," he held up his strange blade, "which split me into four Links. I sealed away Vaati and later used the same blade to defeat Ganon." The others nodded in understanding.

"To my right, the Hero of Time. Speak."

***

Link's grandfather spoke.

"I was raised by the Kokiri race in the forest less than a hundred years ago, with no idea as to my parents or ancestry. The Great Deku Tree that protected us was poisoned one day, and I defeated the evil creature inside it, but could not save the Tree. It told me I was to be a great hero, and spoke of a man named Ganondorf who had done this fell deed."

"As a ten year old, I found three Spiritual Stones and received the Ocarina of Time from the Princess, Zelda. I used these to reach the Master Sword, but was sealed away for seven years because I was too young to wield it."

"I awoke the Seven Sages that controlled the elements, when I was freed, then seventeen. We defeated Ganondorf, or Ganon and sealed him into another realm, and I was returned to my childhood."

"I went looking for my fairy companion, who had then vanished, and ended up in Termina, which had three days before its possessed moon fell onto it. I stopped this, replaying the three days with the Ocarina, and destroyed the spirit Majora that had caused the moon's descent. I then returned to Hyrule to live out my days, teaching new heroes the way of the sword."

The Hero of the Minish spoke again.

"Son of the Hero of Time, Hero of Seasons and Ages, speak."

***

Link's father spoke.

"I am the son of the Hero of Time. I was trained by him as a boy, and rescued our princess from Ganon, who had returned, by piecing together the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage that Ganon had shattered. Next Ganon turned the Sacred Realm into a Dark World, and I had to stop him again, going back and forth between worlds."

"As guardian knight of Hyrule, I sailed to Holodrum and Labrynna, where I freed the Oracles from Ganon's lieutenants, Onox and Veran, and prevented civil war."

"My son is the Link you see across from me, who was born just before I left for Holodrum. However, returning from the two islands, I was shipwrecked, and spent years trapped on a dream world called Koholint. I had to awaken the guardian deity of the island, the Wind Fish. When I did so, the entire place turned out to be a dream of the Wind Fish, and I had to struggle to sail back home. I reached only a few days ago."

***

"And you?"

Link fumbled at first. He was not good at relating stories. Or so he thought. The others listened, spellbound, as he told them of the Twilight, Midna, how he removed the darkness and then journeyed to the realm itself to defeat Zant, then came back to face Ganondorf. He spoke of saving his friends and discovering Hyrule, of Zelda, of his wolf form. Something told him not to mention the Hero's Shade. His grandfather's eyes twinkled.

"Thank you, Hero of Twilight."

***

Link listened as the child beside him, the Hero of Winds, told his tale. Of a Great Sea that covered Hyrule, of Ganon kidnapping his sister and journeying with pirates, and of prayers restoring the Master Sword's power. The boy narrated how he fought Ganon in the remade Hyrule, but of how it collapsed when he defeated him, forcing him to seek a new Hyrule Kingdom with the pirates' leader.

Something about the boy seemed so…familiar…like they were the same person, but in different worlds.

"Link of Twilight, the Hero of Winds and you are the same. You were born in the timeline in which your grandfather returned to live out his childhood. He was born in the timeline in which your grandfather remained an adult, and when Hyrule was flooded decades later. Going back and forth in time can do strange things to the world."

***

"And since we all know each other, know you are assembled to remove this evil for good. To purify it with your Master Swords…oh, pardon." He raised a hand, and his Four Sword vanished, as did the massive sword in Link's father's hands. He went on.

"The Picori Sword and Biggoron's Sword, while mighty, do not serve our purpose here." Master Swords appeared in their hands. He went on again.

"Heroes, return peace to Hyrule. I take it you are all good with a sword." The First Hero paused. "It runs in the family."

Ganon's prison vanished, and he charged at the five Links. They ran forward with their swords.

Light always triumphs over darkness.

***


End file.
